


Love grows

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Birth, Crying, Hospital, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rocked PJ, the newest addition to their family, slowly, in the hospital room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I forgot to put this in the series so it's kinda out of sequence but just think of it as a flashback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love grows

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this because I realised that I had PJ as a werewolf in a later one
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Triplets 1

Derek rocked PJ, the newest addition to their family, slowly, in the hospital room.

Stiles was placing little kisses all over Peter as he slept.

"I still can't believe you shackled the kid with my awful name, it's not even my name anymore"

PJ sneezed, it was adorable  
"All the more reason to preserve it"

" Did you call your dad?"  
Peter rasped groggily

"Hey, looks who's awake,how are you feeling alpha? "

Peter snuggled closer to him  
"I'm fine, did you call your dad? "

" No, I thought I'd let you rest first 

Peter bit him gently through his clothes.  
"Have you held him?"  
" No, but I've been holding you, so that's alright"

He bit him again, a little harder this time.

" I think it's time to feed him"  
Stiles climbed off the bed when PJ started crying, he went over to where Derek was standing before he brought PJ to his husband.

" I'm holding him all day tomorrow, I'm calling dibs now"  
"I wonder how you will manage to hold him while I'm feeding him? "  
"Shut up, obviously you can have him for feedings, but that's the only time I'm giving up my adorable sproggy"  
"I distinctly remember telling you not to call him that"  
"And I distinctly remember ignoring you, anyways it's a damn sight better than the name you two decided to punish the poor kid with"  
"Stiles, Przemyslaw is a perfectly respectable Polish name, it's only right we honour your heritage"  
"There is so many other names though, Olaf, Janek, Micha, Chistjoir"  
"Not naming my son after a snowman, Nick's middle name is John and can't have two kids with the same name, that also goes for Micha, not naming my child after an Argent, even if he is married to my father in law, it doesn't even matter Stiles"  
" Shhh, you're right alpha, it doesn't matter"

Peter was in no condition to be aggravating at the moment, the birth took a lot out of him and upsetting him would do more harm than good.

"I think I'll head home and tell the kids, I'll be back in the morning, love you guys , bye Darlings"

No sooner was Stiles out the door than Peter started bawling.

Derek rushed to his side  
"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

" No, he's mad at me, isn't he?"  
"No, he's not mad at you, love"  
"He doesn't like Pj's name, and then he just left, he is mad at me Derek, couldn't you smell it?"

Derek cradled his husband and the child in his arms  
"He's a little upset because he was worried about you and PJ, , that's all, I promise, he loves you"

Peter shook his head.  
"No, he's mad, or am I just over reacting, God, I thought these hormone things would stop"

Derek chuckled  
"Give it time love, I promise it gets better"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
